Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls is a Crossover of Nick Jr. and Sofia the First. Based on 1981 musical and 2006 film Dreamgirls. Cast *Dora *Diego *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Steve & Blue *Kai-Lan *Wubbzy *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Oswald *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *The Fresh Beat Band *Dan Handerson *Max and Ruby *The Team Umizoomi *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oobi *Little Bill *Little Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Maisy *Kipper *Bob the Builder *Binyah Binyah *The Curious Buddies *Shane and David *Princess Sofia/Effie White *Princess Amber/Deena Jones *Princess Hildegard/Lorrell Robinson *Princess Clio/Michelle Morris *Prince Hugo/Curtis Taylor Jr. *Prince Desmond/Jimmy "Thunder" Early *Prince James/C.C. White *Cedric the Sorcerer/Marty Madison *Baileywick the Castle Steward/Max Washington *Princess Vivian/Melba Early *Prince Derek/Wayne *Prince Axel/M.C. *Prince Khalid/Dave *Princess Leena/Sweetheart *Princess Maya/Sweetheart Songs #Move (You're Stepping on My Heart) - Sofia, Amber and Hildegard #Fake Your Way to the Top - Desmond, Hildegard, Sofia and Amber #Cadillac Car - Desmond, Hildegard, Sofia, Amber, Khalid, Leena and Maya #Stepping to the Bad Side - Hugo, James, Derek, Desmond, Hildegard, Sofia and Amber #Love You I Do - Sofia #I Want You Baby - Desmond, Hildegard, Sofia and Amber #Family - James, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard and Hugo #Dreamgirls - Amber, Sofia and Hildegard #It's All Over - Sofia, Hugo, Amber, Hildegard, James and Clio #And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going - Sofia #When I First Saw You - Hugo #Patience - Desmond, Hildegard and James #I Am Changing - Sofia #I Meant You No Harm / The Rap - Desmond #One Night Only - Sofia #One Night Only (Disco) - Amber, Hildegard and Clio #Listen - Amber #When I First Saw You (Duet) - Hugo and Amber #Hard to Say Goodbye, My Love - Amber, Hildegard and Clio #Dreamgirls (Finale) - Sofia, Amber, Hildegard and Clio Parts *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 1 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 2 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 3 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 4 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 5 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 6 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 7 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 8 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 9 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 10 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 11 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 12 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 13 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 14 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 15 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 16 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 17 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 18 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 19 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 20 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls Part 21 Gallery 1010043-dora-the-explorer.jpg Go diego go 06hr.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg Blue-blues-clues-8.75 (1).jpg Kai Lan.jpg Wubbzy (Large Image).jpg Sportacus-mainimage.jpg LazyTown stephanie.png Sunny_Patch_Miss_Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny_Patch_Squirt.png Sunny_Patch_Bounce.png Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Character Promo - Dragon.png Shimmer.jpg Oswald_Nick_Jr_Character.png DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png 8CFC30F6-49D1-43FF-9B5B-93A4AADB2708.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Max-and-ruby.jpg Team-umizoomi.jpg Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg Gil-bubble-guppies.jpg Goby.jpg Deema.jpg Oona.jpg Nonny.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Jacks big music show.jpg Oobi as Norman.png 1142C1B6-AED4-46E4-BF90-B2B2EE20EE3B.png Little_Bear_TV.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Franklin1.png Maisy.jpeg Kipper The Dog.PNG Bob the Builder.jpg Binyah Binyah.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.jpg Transcript *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls/Transcript Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:YouTube Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Dreamgirls Category:Spoofs Where Characters Meet Sofia the First